


photos

by ialariama



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialariama/pseuds/ialariama
Summary: Passando as suas férias de julho na casa do seu avô, a neta de Byun Baekhyun acaba encontrando algumas fotos da juventude dele e o pede para contar um pouco do seu passado
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Plot #01
> 
> Eu queria agradecer a equipe do EXOlipse por ter criado esse fest lindo e também a Yuu, uma fofa que beteu a fic.
> 
> Enfim, desejo uma boa leitura.

Era 10:00 da manhã e Baekhyun tinha acabado de preparar o seu café. Estava na varanda da sua casa com o seu celular para ler um pouco do livro marxista que tinha baixado. Aquele era o seu lugar preferido da casa, lia, tomava café e aproveitava a vista que tinha ali, sentindo a brisa matinal.

Se mudou assim que o seu filho se casou e desde então tentou interagir com seus vizinhos mais próximos. O que morava em frente só falava de assuntos que não entendia nada, como as suas fazendas e como os seus filhos não administravam bem os seus negócios. O que morava ao seu lado era chato pra caralho, na sua concepção de um velho de 72 anos. Como não conseguiu fazer amizade com ninguém da rua e nem do bairro, não recebia nenhuma visita, exceto as visitas ocasionais de seu filho em festas, como páscoa e natal, e nas férias de julho da sua neta Son Seungwan.

Sua leitura atual foi atrapalhada pela caminhonete do seu filho vindo com a velocidade relativamente alta e os pneus derrapando, quase sofrendo um acidente.

— Vovô! — A criança saiu do carro correndo na direção dele com um sorriso e os abraços abertos como se não tivesse ocorrido nada.

— Eu sabia, eu sabia que não podia deixar você dirigir até aqui. Na volta, eu dirijo. — A nora do Byun disse brava, tirando as malas da filha.

— Se acalme, não aconteceu nada com o carro e com a nossa filha. — O homem saiu do carro para ajudar a esposa.

— Não sei aonde que eu estava com a cabeça deixando o carro nas suas mãos, você já bateu ele muitas vezes como um exímio motorista. — Falou de forma irônica.

Baekhyun olhava de canto a briga dos dois, segurando a risada, enquanto dava atenção para a neta que brincava no pequeno quintal que tinha.

— Entrem e fiquem pelo menos pra tomar um café. — Ofereceu.

— Valeu pai, mas eu já tomei o café já em casa, a gente tem que ir agora. — Respondeu, entregando as malas na mãos dele.

— Obrigada pela gentileza, sogro, mas se demorarmos mais vamos nos atrasar. Só vou me despedir da Seungwan pela última vez. — Disse indo até ela sendo seguida pelo marido.

Deram um abraço nela, falando o de sempre: _“Se cuide filha e obedeça o seu avô. Te buscamos daqui algumas semanas. Te amo”_

— Tomem cuidado na estrada, por favor. — Pediu chamando a atenção deles na saída.

— Relaxa que eu vou no volante agora. — A mulher falou, já entrando no carro.

— Tchau, pai. — Se despediu de Baekhyun batendo no seu ombro e recebeu um aceno de mão dele quando o carro deu partida.

Levou as malas da neta para o quarto que ela sempre ficava quando passava as férias ali e estava arrumando as roupas dela, colocando nos cabides, quando é assustado pela estatura baixa vindo devagar e silenciosamente.

— Vou morrer ainda pelos seus sustos, eu sou velho.

— Mas foi engraçado. — Disse rindo. — Já cansei de brincar, posso ver tv? — Perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo com a cabeça de Byun.

Se jogou no sofá e ia colocar no seu canal preferido, mas viu alguns papéis que nunca tinha visto em cima do rack que despertaram certa curiosidade na menina. Analisando mais detalhadamente eram fotos de alguns jovens aparentemente da década de 1970 e o que chamou mais a sua atenção nelas era um homem de mullet com traços parecidos com o seu avô.

— Vô. — Chamou Baekhyun e percebeu a sua cara de frustração ao ver as fotos nas suas mãos. — Que fotos são essas?

— São algumas fotos de quando eu era jovem, tinha esquecido de guardar. — Pegou as fotos das mãos dela e olhou elas com um sorriso discreto se lembrando da sua juventude junto com os amigos.

Eles formavam um grupo de 9 pessoas que se uniram pela influência do movimento hippie. Eram jovens que se reuniam para ouvir bandas como The Rolling Stones e The Beatles escondidos dos pais já que, segundo eles, as músicas deles faziam lavagem cerebral em todos que as escutam, tornando-se comunistas e gays. No início da década de 1960, quando tinham entre 10 e 13 anos, se consideravam hippies e diziam que seriam os pioneiros do movimento no bairro deles. Depois do episódio do Charles Manson, se afastaram do movimento e começaram a fugir de casa para se reunirem numa oficina abandonada para usar drogas, principalmente maconha, ouvir as bandas favoritas e debater sobre o comunismo.

— Quem é você nelas? É o homem de mullet?

— Pior que sim. Na época eu achava inédito, eu achava legal e quase ninguém usava porque nem tava na moda, essa coisa só foi se popularizar nos anos 80. — Explicou para a criança que ouvia tudo atentamente e se preparava para a possível enxurrada de perguntas que iria vir dela.

— Porque só 4 fotos? Não tem mais?

— Só tenho essas mesmo. Nunca gostei de tirar fotos, existem poucas fotos minhas e essas que estão comigo pra mim já é o suficiente para lembranças. — Sentou-se no sofá porque estava cansado.

— Quem são eles? — Seungwan sentou ao lado dele, olhando a foto que tinha 9 pessoas em um carro abandonado.

— Eram meus amigos, Wendy. Tenho saudades deles, tem gente que já morreu e não vejo os que restaram faz tempo, devem ter morrido também. — Falou com tom de arrependimento porque foi o primeiro a cortar o contato com todos eles depois da overdose por heroína que o mais velho do grupo sofreu e que matou ele.

— Ah, eu sinto muito por ter acontecido isso com você. — Disse, sem graça com a situação que tinha criado com o avô.

— Tá tudo bem, isso faz décadas. — Olhou para o relógio que marcava 11:38 e foi andando até a cozinha com Seungwan lhe seguindo. — Wendy, eu vou preparar o almoço, pode ficar na sala.

— Mas eu queria saber mais das fotos. — Fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado tentando convencer Byun.

— Te conto depois do almoço. — Respondeu retomando o caminho para a cozinha.

Alguns minutos depois os dois já estavam na mesa, Wendy já tinha terminado de comer e estava na sala, esperando o velho terminar de lavar a louça.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá, qual foto você quer saber primeiro? — Baekhyun perguntou, secando a mão no pano de louça que estava no seu ombro.

— Essa. — Mostrou a ele a foto onde estava ele e um cara com uma blusa florida.


	2. 1969

> _Byun Baekhyun com um homem de blusa florida_

Baekhyun pegou a foto e analisou mais detalhadamente a paisagem de fundo daquela foto. Em um canto aparecia uma kombi com desenhos que fazia referência à cultura hippie.

— Wendy, já ouviu falar no Woodstock? — Perguntou à neta para saber sobre o conhecimento dela sobre esse assunto.

— Acho que já, por quê? Essa foto foi do dia que aconteceu? — Wendy respondeu apontando para a imagem.

— Foi sim. A década de 1960 foi a década que estourou um movimento que pregava a paz e o amor e Woodstock foi um festival de música que é ligado a este movimento. Ele aconteceu em 1969. — Byun falou sobre o assunto de forma enxuta. — Esse homem era meu amigo, o nome dele é Oh Sehun.

— Você era amigo daquele diretor do cinema famoso? — A pergunta pega o velho de surpresa.

— Diretor de cinema? — Perguntou pensativo tentando buscar alguma lembrança de ter visto alguma notícia de Sehun relacionado ao cinema.

— Dirigiu uns filmes bem conhecidos, ganhou vários prêmios, já indicado ao Oscar mas não ganhou nada, infelizmente. Ele é aposentado hoje e também se casou com um cantor. — Falou do que sabe da sua carreira. — O papai gosta bastante dos filmes dele e até me mostrou um, o cara mandava bem.

— Devo ter visto já algo dele junto com a sua avó, ela também gostava dos filmes dele, mas eu não me lembro muito bem. Mas se esse Oh Sehun da foto se saiu bem na sua vida profissional e amorosa fico feliz. — Baekhyun apontava para o homem do seu lado esboçando um sorriso de canto.

— Mas você tinha dito sobre o Woodstock, o que aconteceu lá? — A criança pergunta curiosa, voltando ao assunto.

— Muita coisa — Disse com ênfase em "muita".

_Eu tinha ido só no primeiro dia do festival, depois de muita insistência de Sehun, que queria muito ir assim que descobriu que a entrada seria de graça._

— Foda-se os hippies de lá, mano, vai ter música boa de graça — Disse Sehun ao telefone, tentando convencer Baekhyun de ir no festival. 

— Por que eu? — A paciência de Baekhyun estava no limite e estava quase cedendo à proposta.

— O Yixing 'tá fazendo hora extra no trabalho dele, o Minseok, o Chanyeol e o Jongin 'tão com as famílias dele, parece que é aniversário dos tios deles e o resto se encrencou com alguém. E você tá com a tua tia, que é bem mais gente boa que os teus pais e ainda ela mora meio perto de onde ta acontecendo.

— É, talvez seja interessante, eu vou ver com ela e já te retorno, fica na linha. — Byun disse a ele já procurando pela mulher na loja dela.

— Fico o tempo que precisar, meu amigo. — Respondeu feliz e esperou na linha por 10 minutos por ele.

— Sehun, não demore muito pra vim pra cá e traga roupa, se quiser dormir aqui. — Falou para o Oh.

— Salvou o meu dia Baek. Vou tentar chegar aí em 1 hora e meia, no máximo. — Desligou o telefone.

_Por sorte dele eu tava na minha tia, que na época abria uma loja de conveniência e ajudava ela a colocar os produtos nas prateleiras e organizar o estoque, e ela deu carona pra gente até lá, mas demorou muito para chegar lá por conta do trânsito._

— É aqui. — A tia de Baekhyun estacionou perto de uma kombi.

— Obrigado, tia. — Baekhyun agradeceu a mulher, já fora do carro.

— Obrigado. — Sehun também agradece ela.

_Sehun não foi o único que queria aproveitar o festival de graça e quando chegamos lá tava muito cheio, acho que até passou do limite de pessoas que o local suportava._

— Puta merda, 'tá lotado — Byun disse frustrado.

— Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, pelo menos dá pra ouvir a música daqui — Disse, se encostando na kombi.

— Deixe eu tirar uma foto de vocês, garotos — A mulher saiu do carro com uma câmera de polaroid pequena.

— Não vou participar, sabem muito bem que eu não gosto de tirar foto. — Baekhyun disse, virado na direção do palco.

— Chato como sempre né, Baekhyun. — Sehun puxa ele mais perto e passou o braço sobre o seu pescoço, se preparando para a foto.

— 'Tá,'tá bom. — Posou para a foto fazendo um “V” com a mão direita.

_Minha tia tirou essa foto da gente e foi embora dizendo pra eu ligar para ela quando terminar o show do dia. Era o show do Bert Sommer quando chegamos e fomos embora durante a apresentação do Arlo Guthrie e durante esse tempo fumamos, comemos granola, que na época não era tão comum e aproveitamos a música._

Depois da tia do Baekhyun ter ido embora, eles sentaram no chão, encostando na kombi e Byun acendeu um cigarro de maconha.

— Tua tia sabe disso? — Sehun perguntou para Baekhyun em meio a gritaria da multidão.

— Disso o que? — Respondeu com uma voz grogue, por causa do efeito da erva, e o Oh aponta pro baseado. — Ah, ela não sabe nada, pode até ser mais liberal que a minha mãe, mas a opinião dela sobre a erva é igual a de todo mundo.

Sehun acendeu um cigarro para si também e quando estava no meio do show de Tim Hardin veio um homem indo oferecer algo com uma bandeja que tinha alguns copos. Antes dele falar sobre os copos, ele o interrompe:

— Ae, cara, não quero bebida não.

— Relaxem garotos isso é granola, experimentem. — O homem, que tinha uma estatura mediana e um bigode volumoso, estendeu a bandeja para eles e o Byun pega um copo, desconfiado.

— É só grão, pra mim isso é comida de passarinho. — Baekhyun disse frustrado, já que esperava algo inusitado.

— Tem frutas secas e açúcar aí também. Vocês tem cara de gostar de um doce, vão gostar da granola também. — Deu um copo para Sehun. — Esses copos é para uma degustação de vocês, se quiserem mais eu vou estar no meio do povo. — Saiu para oferecer mais para as outras pessoas.

Ainda desconfiado, Byun experimenta um pouco e fica surpreso como comida de passarinho com frutas e açúcar ficou com um sabor bom. Já Sehun, quando experimentou a granola, não gostou tanto.

— É comível, só deram gosto pra algo horrível. — Comentou sobre o sabor daquele alimento.

— Pois eu gostei. Se não quiser mais, pode dar o seu copo para mim. Vou falar pra minha tia vender esse treco na loja dela. — Baekhyun falou, comendo um pouco mais da granola.

_Quando Ravi Shankar estava cantando era final da tarde e tinha começado a chover no meio do show dele. Tentamos, no ínicio, se proteger da chuva nas árvores mas teve uma hora que ela aumentou e entramos nessa kombi da foto. Foi aí que a briga rolou ao som de Melanie Safka…_

Sehun estava no meio do seu segundo baseado e Baekhyun finalizava o segundo copo de granola quando começou a chover. Os dois começaram a correr até árvores próximas dali para tentar se proteger.

— Se começar a piorar a chuva, vamos ter que ir para outro lugar. — Oh disse, jogando o seu cigarro fora, já que fora apagado pela chuva.

— Vai piorar. — Assim que ele falou, a chuva começou a engrossar.

— Puta merda, Baekhyun. Vou voltar lá pra ver se a kombi 'tá aberta — Correu de volta para o lugar que estavam antes e tentou abrir o veículo, que por sorte deles não tinha sido trancado.

Quando viu a kombi sendo aberta, Baekhyun correu e pulou para dentro dela, que só tinha um cheiro muito forte de bebida.

— Não vai entrar não? — Perguntou confuso pela cara de assustado de Sehun.

— QUE PORRA É ESSA? — O dono daquela kombi, claramente embriagado, veio gritando ao ver dois jovens abrindo seu veículo.

— Calma ae, tio, a gente só veio aqui pra se proteger da chuva. — Sehun explicou ao moço que respondeu com um soco na cara dele.

— O, seu filho da puta. — Baekhyun pegou ele pelo colarinho e deu também um soco na sua cara.

Os três começaram a brigar e, mesmo estando muito bêbado, o homem conseguiu machucar bastante eles e se não fosse por um outro amigo dele, a briga iria durar muito tempo.

— Seus merdinhas, vocês não vão roubar a minha kombi. — O homem, que estava sendo segurado no momento, falou com raiva.

— Vai se foder, porra, a gente não ia roubar a tua kombi. — Baekhyun também disse com raiva. — Eu vou embora. — Estava com o telefone no ouvido, ligando para sua tia.

_Depois dessa briga que a gente se meteu, fomos embora do local mas a minha tia não me atendia, porque não tava em casa. Por isso voltamos a pé para a casa dela, embaixo de chuva._

— Ela não me atende, não deve estar em casa, que merda. — Byun resmunga. — Vamos ter que voltar a pé mesmo.

— Nessa chuva, sério? — Sehun reclama.

  
  


— Tem ideia melhor? Te garanto que ninguém daqui vai dar carona pra gente por causa daquele velho ou porque vai ficar aqui durante os três dias.

— 'Tá legal, vamos embora.

Chegaram na casa da tia do Baekhyun perto da meia noite e se arrumaram para ir dormir.

— Boa noite, Sehun. — Disse bocejando.

  
— Boa noite e valeu por hoje, cara. — Agradeceu e foi dormir.


	3. 1965

> _Nove pessoas em um carro. Baekhyun na parte de trás junto com mais duas pessoas, quatro pessoas na parte da frente e duas pessoas fora do carro._

— Interessante. — Seungwan comentou sobre a história da primeira foto.

— Wendy, eu era muito doido quando era jovem e já fiz muita besteira. Tudo que eu 'tô' falando agora pra você, não é para fazer quando for adulta. — Baekhyun falou com ênfase no “não”.

— Relaxa, vô. — Disse dando uma risada fraca. — Que mancha escura é essa? — Perguntou, entregando a foto pelo verso dela.

— A foto foi colada com chiclete em uma parede. — Explicou para a criança pegando ela de surpresa.

— Como? — Falou com uma expressão de nojo.

_Esse dia foi quando a gente achou uma oficina abandonada, tinha por volta de 17 anos quando nossas reuniões ali começaram._

Os nove jovens tinham acabado de sair da loja com o recém-lançado Rubbber Soul dos The Beatles e na mão e estavam vagueando a 30 minutos por aquela rua procurando um lugar pra ouvir o álbum.

— Vocês vão ficar andando por mais quanto tempo? — Reclamava Jongdae, já cansado e com dor nas pernas.

— A gente 'tá perto da minha casa. Se estamos com sorte hoje, ninguém deve estar lá. — Respondeu Junmyeon.

— Ou a gente pode ficar ali. — Chanyeol apontou para um portão de ferro enferrujado e um pouco coberto pelos cipós e as folhas deixando o local com uma aparência de abandonado.

Sehun e Minseok abriram o local e se deparam com uma oficina abandonada, com um carro todo destruído pelo fogo, era um Pontiac conversível azul de 1950. Os outros foram adentrando a oficina para explorá-la, Jongin foi indo para os fundos, sendo seguido pelo Sehun, e o resto ficou por alí vendo principalmente as ferramentas que sobraram e o carro.

— Caras. — Kyungsoo chamou a atenção das pessoas do grupo que estavam alí. — A gente tem que ficar aqui.

— É só dar uma limpada e trocar o sofá podre pra deixar esse lugar aceitável. — Disse Yixing sentado em uma caixa de ferramentas grande apontando pro sofá, que estava bem destruído.

_Era bem provável que aquela oficina ainda funcionava na década de 50 e o carro que tava alí explodiu, não sei, com isso o lugar foi incendiado e abandonaram logo em seguida. No primeiro dia não ficamos alí por muito tempo, combinamos de voltar no dia seguinte pra dar uma ajeitada no local._

Os sete se aproximaram em volta do carro, Baekhyun e Chanyeol sentados na parte onde ficava a cobertura do carro, Jongdae ficou sentado em cima da porta da direita, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon ficaram sentados nos estofados que restaram da parte da frente, Minseok ficou de pé e Yixing trouxe a caixa de ferramentas mais perto, para discutir a arrumação que fariam no dia seguinte.

— A gente não deveria esperar o Sehun e o Jongin? — Disse Minseok, no início.

— Depois explicamos pra eles, mano. Mas aí, o que vamos fazer amanhã? — Kyungsoo comentou.

— Quem conseguir traz balde, pano e produtos de limpeza p'ra dar uma limpeza aceitável aqui, pelo menos tirando o mofo. — Falou Baekhyun, olhando em volta do local.

— Vou trazer minhas tintas spray também pra pintar a lataria do carro. — Zhang declarou, batendo no carro.

— É uma boa fazer isso. Devo ter uns trecos de decoração jogados lá em casa, vou trazer para você dar uma ajeitada aqui. — Chanyeol concordou.

— Você tem sofá também? — Jongdae perguntou.

— Não, pra que eu teria? — Park respondeu estranhando.

— Pra deixar no lugar daquele, ué. — Disse apontando por trás.

— Se não ninguém tem mais nada a dizer, vamos embora. — Falou Byun, pulando para fora do carro.

_A gente estava indo embora do lugar e o Sehun e uma outra pessoa do grupo, o nome dele era Kim Jongin, estavam nos fundos da oficina desde que chegamos. Um de nós foi lá verificar e flagrou eles se beijando. Os dois estavam namorando escondido da gente há 1 ano._

— SEHUN, JONGIN, A GENTE JÁ TÁ INDO EMBORA. — Gritou Yixing e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. — Mano, eu vou ver onde eles estão. — Foi até os fundos e percebeu os dois na distância, se beijando. — Os pombinhos estão se pegando. — Avisou ao grupo, deixando eles surpresos.

— Puta merda, o Yixing tá vindo. — Jongin se separou de Sehun quando percebeu a presença do chinês vindo até eles.

— Oi, Yixing. — Oh cumprimentou ele forçando um sorriso, tentando disfarçar.

— Isso daí tem quanto tempo? — O chinês perguntou diretamente, apontando pra eles.

— Isso daí o que? — Os dois responderam juntos.

— Vão se foder porra, eu vi muito bem. 'Tão se pegando há quanto tempo? — Yixing questionou, rindo.

— Namoramos há 1 ano. — Jongin explicou com um pouco de medo.

— Relaxem, pô. — Disse, deixando os dois aliviados.

Zhang levou eles de volta pro grupo com um braço abraçando cada um deles e o casal foi recebido com a aceitação de todos.

— Olhem os pombinhos aí. — Chanyeol disse, apontando para eles com um sorriso.

— Então temos já um casal no grupo. — Comentou Minseok.

— Espera, vocês estão de boa com isso? — Perguntou Sehun, surpreso.

— A gente não vai falar pros pais de vocês, fiquem tranquilos. — Falou Junmyeon, se aproximando do Oh. — Bom, amanhã a gente vai voltar trazendo coisas pra limpar e decorar esse canto. Se algum de vocês tiver sofá que não usem mais, tragam, vai ser até melhor. — Disse com uma voz maliciosa recebendo uma cara séria dos dois.

_No dia seguinte fomos até a oficina p'ra deixá-la organizada e decorada e quando terminamos ficou bem bonita. Jongin colocou uns posters, o mesmo que pegou ele e o Sehun no flagra pintou a lataria do carro e uma outra parede, outro amigo arranjou uns estofados de diferentes carros e Sehun trouxe 3 sofás, 2 de um lugar e um de três lugares. No fim, a foto foi tirada umas 5 vezes até ela ficar boa, com todo mundo aparecendo, e foi colada na parede com o chiclete._

— Ficou foda demais, Yixing. — Baekhyun comentou sobre a arte do amigo depois de terminada.

— Valeu, Baek. — Zhang agradece e pega a sua câmera de polaroid pequena para tirar uma foto da oficina e dos amigos. — Se juntem aí, vou tirar uma foto da gente. — Se aproximou do carro preparando a câmera.

Byun, revirando os olhos, pulou para a parte de atrás do carro ficando com Jongin e Chanyeol. Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e Sehun ficaram apertados na parte da frente. Minseok ficou do lado de fora junto com Yixing.

  
O chinês posicionou a câmera em um ângulo em que todos apareçam e tirou algumas fotos até que alguma ficasse boa. Foram cinco tentativas até sair a foto com o resultado final bom e colou no meio da parede que pintou com chiclete que estava mascando.


	4. 1973

> _ Byun Baekhyun de costas  _

— Esse cara que arranjou os estofados que você disse roubou eles, né? — A criança perguntou depois de Baekhyun ter terminado a história.

— É... Não duvido nada que ele roubou os estofados, Chanyeol era desse jeito. — Byun respondeu. — Na verdade, todo mundo era assim.

— É Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, qual era o nome das outras pessoas? — Wendy indagou, curiosa.

— Do mais velho até o mais novo é assim, Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, eu, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin e Sehun. — O velho respondeu apontando para cada um na foto onde estão todos enquanto falava os nomes. — Qual é a próxima foto que você quer saber da história?

— Essa. — Entregou-lhe a fotografia onde só tem ele.

_ Aí já fazia anos que ficávamos na oficina. Conversávamos, principalmente, sobre comunismo com algum álbum de banda de rock, geralmente era Rolling Stones e Beatles, tocando ao fundo em um toca-discos que funcionava a base de pilhas que o Junmyeon trazia. _

Eram fãs assíduos de rock e acompanharam, principalmente, The Rolling Stones e The Beatles desde o ínicio da carreira, não se importando da rivalidade que os fãs criavam das bandas. Em 1973, os Rolling Stones, que ainda estava com a carreira ativa ao contrário dos Beatles que acabaram em 1970, lançaram Goats Head Soup e estavam lá eles com o álbum comprado em mãos indo em direção a oficina.

Assim que chegaram na oficina, Junmyeon ajeitou ansioso o seu toca-discos e colocou o álbum. Do grupo, ele era o que mais curtia a banda e comprava tudo que conseguia deles deixando guardado naquela oficina, a maioria da decoração dalí relacionado aos Rolling Stones foi ele quem trouxe.

—.Essa daí é Dancing With Mr. D. — Disse, olhando a tracklist. — Tem só 10 músicas, se depender da duração das músicas nem vai ter uma hora. Stones não é um Pink Floyd da vida.

— Qual é... Pink Floyd tem música boa. — Jongdae disse, indignado.

— Deve ter música boa mesmo, mas tenho preguiça de ouvir uma música com mais de 20 minutos. — Junmyeon respondeu dando de ombros.

As músicas foram tocando e todos estavam aproveitando como achavam melhor, deitado no ombro do namorado, fazendo uma dancinha com os braços de forma disfarçada quando a música era agitada ou fumando maconha. A segunda faixa foi tocada, a terceira faixa foi tocada, a quarta faixa foi tocada e quando foi para a quinta, chamada de “Angie”, o som vindo do toca-discos começou a sair arranhado.

— Puta merda, quase que o vinil vai pro saco. — Yixing tira rapidamente o disco do aparelho e diz aliviado.

— A pilha acabou. — Junmyeon fala isso retirando as pilhas velhas. — Alguém vai querer vir junto comigo pra comprar novas?

— Eu vou. — Zhang se levanta e saí da oficina.

_ Quando chegou na metade do álbum, as pilhas do álbum acabaram e o toca-discos dele era daquele que se a pilha acabasse começava a arranhar o vinil. Yixing e Junmyeon foram comprar as pilhas pra ouvir o restante e a gente ficou conversando sobre algumas coisas e, em algum momento, o assunto da conversa girou em volta da obra “18 de Brumário de Luís Bonaparte” de Karl Marx. _

— 18 de Brumário não tem nada muito diferente dos outros livros do Marx. — Jongin comentou.

— Cada obra de Marx tem aspectos marcantes. O Capital tem, Manifesto Comunista tem, 18 de Brumário não é diferente. — Baekhyun refutou, preparando o seu terceiro cigarro de maconha. — A questão campesinato como aliado da classe operária na revolução iminente, o papel dos partidos políticos na vida social e uma caracterização profunda da essência do bonapartismo.

— Ok, mas eu não estou nenhum pouco afim de falar sobre comunismo e obras de Karl Marx agora. Baekhyun, você é o legítimo comunista do grupo, definitivamente, mas ninguém entende do que você tá falando, mano. Que porra é campesinato? Que porra é bonapartismo? — Kyungsoo perguntou frustrado.

— Eu explico, relaxa. — Byun respondeu.

Enquanto Baekhyun explicava o significado de alguns termos da obra, Yixing e Junmyeon chegavam com as pilhas e uma cara bem estranha.

— Vocês estão bem? — Sehun percebeu a presença dos dois e perguntou assim que o chinês começou a colocar as pilhas.

— Por que não estaríamos? — Zhang responde com uma voz de tom de raiva.

— É… estamos bem sim. — Junmyeon diz com uma voz em tom de arrependimento.

— Namoral, se vocês ficarem assim o dia todo, vão se fuder. — Baekhyun falou.

_ Quando os dois voltaram com as pilhas, eles voltaram com uma cara muito estranha. Descobri, anos depois, que os dois namoravam também mas se separaram no dia, porque alguém tinha passado uma cantada pro Junmyeon e ele respondeu dando uma outra cantada. Depois eles voltaram e terminaram de novo mais tarde, só que a última vez que separaram foi mais de boa. Enfim, o assunto morreu depois que botaram o toca-discos pra funcionar e essa foto foi tirada sem eu perceber. _

O álbum estava tocando novamente e Baekhyun refletia consigo sobre o que acreditava. Minseok sentado no sofá, aproveitando que Byun estava distraído olhando a paisagem pela janela que tinha alí, tirou uma foto dele escondido, mas ele percebeu que a foto foi tirada com a luz do flash.

— Seu filho da puta, arrombado do caralho. — Baekhyun xingou, indo na direção dele.

— Calma aí, Baekhyun. Você ficou gato pra caralho nessa foto, mesmo estando de costas. — Minseok entregou a foto revelada para ele com um sorriso.

Baekhyun tomou a foto das suas mãos e, analisando, percebeu que Minseok tinha razão e a guardou no bolso da calça.

— Qual é o próximo álbum que vocês querem ouvir? Ou não querem ouvir mais nada? — Junmyeon perguntou assim que o Goats Head Soup acabou.

Jongdae foi correndo na caixa de álbuns, que os meninos tinham deixado ali para deixar escondido os próprios vinis, e estendeu para ele um álbum com uma capa preta que tinha um prisma no meio, com uma luz branca passando no lado esquerdo que se transformava em um arco íris no lado direito. Era o The Dark Side of The Moon do Pink Floyd, também lançado naquele ano.

— Puta merda. — Junmyeon respondeu, pensativo. — 'Tá, coloca aí. — Disse frustrado.


	5. 1975

> _ Foto ampla da oficina com 8 pessoas. Chanyeol vendo o motor do carro, Yixing e Jongin no fundo arrumando os posters, Sehun no banco da frente do carro com a porta aberta, Minseok e Jongdae fazendo biquinho e um V com a mão no canto da foto, Kyungsoo fumando sentado no chão com a cabeça encostada na lataria e Junmyeon, sentado no lado de uma prateleira, lendo uma revista. _

— Tinha o diretor de cinema namorando esse Jongin e o tal de Yixing e o Junmyeon namoraram escondido de vocês, mas e você? — Wendy perguntou curiosa.

— Eu o que? — Baekhyun respondeu confuso.

— Namorou com alguém nessa época?

— Com a sua vó, ué? — O velho retrucou ela. — Mas enfim, tem mais alguma foto? — Perguntou se desviando do assunto.

— Hum. — Seungwan resmungou desconfiada e entregou a última imagem.

_ Fui eu que tirei essa foto deles. Um dia antes tinha chovido muito e aqui eles estavam arrumando, colocando os posters de volta no lugar, os baldes onde tinha goteira, que era quase em todo lugar, e arrumando o telhado. _

— Aquela chuva de ontem foi foda. — Kyungsoo comentou no caminho, acendendo um baseado.

— A oficina deve estar inundada. — Sehun falou um pouco preocupado.

— Ou não. — Jongin respondeu passando o seu braço em volta do pescoço do namorado.

— Duvido muito. Sempre que chove muito, tem que trocar as telhas e vocês arrumam o telhado feito a bunda de cada um. — Oh falou alto o suficiente para que Baekhyun e Junmyeon ouvissem do terreno baldío, já que eles e Chanyeol que arrumam o telhado quando chove.

— VAI TOMAR NO MEIO DO SEU CU, SEHUN. — Byun gritou de volta para ele e depois voltou a pegar telha, quebrada ou não, e madeira que o povo sempre jogava ali, quando não precisava mais.

— Faz melhor, porra. — Junmyeon volta com os braços cheios de telha, madeira, vidro e tudo que achou que poderia servir de cobertura e levemente arranhados.

— Por que não compram telha nova em vez de pegar cacos em um terreno baldío? — Sehun indagou.

— Em vez de reclamar do nosso trabalho, por que não vai você comprar a telha? Seu burguês safado, mão de vaca do caralho. — Baekhyun chega com os braços cheios também, dizendo bravo. — Aproveita e vai lá, arrume o telhado também.

Sehun revira os olhos e entra na oficina acompanhado de Jongin, que estava rindo do namorado naquela situação. Baekhyun deixa o que tinha carregado no chão e entra para pegar uma escada, um martelo, uma corda e um balde de Minseok.

— Trouxe os pregos, né? — Pergunta para Junmyeon, que lhe entrega um punhado de pregos enrolados em um elástico.

Enquanto Baekhyun sobe até o telhado, Junmyeon seleciona os materiais da primeira leva, Chanyeol olhava o carro, Yixing e Jongin tentavam salvar os posters colocando cuidadosamente na rua onde o sol pegava, já que naquele dia o sol estava fraco, Sehun, Minseok e Jongdae estavam colocando os baldes onde tinha goteira e Kyungsoo ainda tava fumando.

— Joga a corda. — Byun pede para o outro, que erra na primeira jogada e na segunda acerta.

_ A gente era um bando de marmanjo, sim, mas um bando de marmanjo organizado. Nessas situações, cada um tinha uma função e, como não era muita coisa, era 500 pessoas para fazer o mesmo, mas dava certo do mesmo jeito. Geralmente, eu, Junmyeon e Chanyeol ficávamos com o telhado, Yixing, Jongin e Kyungsoo arrumavam as coisas e Sehun, Minseok e Jongdae traziam baldes da casa para as goteiras de lá. Do lado da oficina tinha um terreno baldío grande, onde as pessoas jogavam o que não precisavam mais fora, e lá a gente pegava tudo que poderia servir de cobertura, mas só usávamos telha e madeira. _

_ Naquele dia, Chanyeol ficou vendo o carro, ele acreditava que poderia funcionar, mesmo tendo a chance de ter explodido lá mesmo nos anos 50 e ele não era mecânico, e como só os posters estavam fora do lugar, Jongin e Yixing não precisavam de ajuda. Quando eu tava lá em cima pregando as telhas, sem querer, eu quebrei as que já estavam lá e tudo caiu em cima do Kyungsoo, que tava sentado de boa. _

Baekhyun estava quase terminando o seu serviço no telhado, ajeitando uma parte que Jongdae tinha pedido, quando se apoiou nas telhas ao lado do buraco que iria preencher e elas quebraram, fazendo com que os destroços caiam na direção de Kyungsoo, que estava sentado no chão fumando.

— Foi mal ae. — Byun pediu desculpas segurando a risada.

— Se fode também. — Kyungsoo murmurou e voltou a fumar.

_ Depois de ter terminado de arrumar o telhado, não quebrando mais nada, fiquei no sofá e, como estava muito cansado, eu estava quase dormindo e estava olhando os outros quase terminarem o serviço deles também, foi aí que eu tirei essa foto com a câmera do Yixing. _

Depois de ter terminado de ajustar as telhas no telhado, Junmyeon e Baekhyun entraram e olharam o teto, analisando o trabalho.

— Fizeram um bom serviço hoje, pelo menos. — Sehun diz de forma irônica e fora ignorado pelos dois.

Junmyeon senta em um banco, próximo à uma prateleira, começando a ler uma revista que tinha trazido de casa e Byun se senta no sofá, olhando o trabalho dos outros, mas também quase dormindo devido ao seu cansaço.

Ele percebe a câmera de Yixing ao seu lado e a pega, se preparando para tirar uma foto deles. Minseok e Jongdae veem Baekhyun com a câmera e se posicionam, fazendo biquinho com a boca e um “V” com a mão.

— Deixa eu ver. — Jongdae se senta ao lado dele depois da foto ser tirada.

— Ficou boa. — Byun mostra a foto já revelada para os dois, que sorriem em satisfação.


	6. 2020

— Suas histórias são legais. Obrigado por contar. — A garota sorri.

— Outro dia te conto mais, se quiser Wendy. — Baekhyun olha o relógio na parede, que marcava 15:09. — Mas agora vai aproveitar a tarde, vá brincar lá fora ou assista tv, faça o que quiser.

— Vou ficar por aqui, vendo tv. — Ela pega o controle e coloca no seu segundo canal preferido, já que o primeiro tinha acabado há menos de meia hora.

Enquanto a criança ficava na sala, Baekhyun estava no quintal cuidando das poucas flores que tinha. Regava seus botões-de-ouro, suas calêndulas laranjas, suas cinerárias, seus cravos e suas rosas, que compunham seu pequeno jardim, até um gato de cor laranja pular a cerca de sua casa.

— Pspspspsps. — Chamava o animal estalando os dedos junto, mas ele não respondia o chamado. — Wendy, vem cá. — Desta vez, chamou a neta, que veio sem hesitar e se surpreendeu com o bichano alí.

— Ai que fofinho. — A menina pegou o gato, que ficou assustado com a ação dela, e começou a fazer carinho nele, passando a mão pela cabeça.

— Tome cuidado. Ele 'tá assustado. — Byun disse rindo, mas também começou a fazer carinho nele, passando a sua mão também na cabeça.

— Fifo, fifo, pspsps. Cadê você? — Uns minutos depois, os dois ouviram a voz de uma outra criança desesperada e viram que ela estava acompanhada de uma mulher adulta.

— Senhor, você viu um gato de cor… — A mulher foi até o portão conversar com Baekhyun e se surpreendeu com o bicho nas mãos de Seungwan. — Esse é o gato do meu pai, mas a minha filha gosta muito dele. Pode devolver? — Pediu para ela.

— Claro. — Wendy lhe entrega o animal sem refutar, mas um pouco triste.

— Obrigada. — A mulher agradece e a filha dela não fala nada, mas sorri em forma de agradecimento. — Meu pai mora no outro lado da quadra e minha filha 'tá passando as férias dela com o avô dela. — Ela fala direcionado a neta de Byun em forma de convite.

— Fale para o seu pai cuidar mais desse gato. É a primeira vez que ele entra na minha casa, mas já vi ele na rua algumas vezes. — O velho diz para a mulher, que assente com a cabeça.

— Tchau. — As duas dizem em uníssono e são retribuídas com um aceno de mão de Baekhyun e Wendy.

— O gato era fofo. — A garota diz assim que viu elas longe.

— Era mesmo, mas essa mulher me lembra alguém. — Baekhyun compartilhou do pensamento com Seungwan.

— Deve ter visto a mulher alguma vez na sua vida. Talvez você viu ela só quando era bebê. — A criança comentou.

— Não sei se é isso.

— Então acha que é o que?

— Eu não sei, mas deve ser só impressão minha.

Wendy deu de ombros e voltou para a sala para continuar assistindo televisão, mas se sentiu com sono e, evidentemente, dormiu. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun sentou na varanda, ficou aproveitando a brisa que o final da tarde lhe dava até a noite cair de vez e adentrou a casa, se deparando com a criança dormindo no sofá, por isso decidiu levá-la ao quarto, dando o beijo de boa noite em sua testa e a cobrindo.

Já no seu próprio quarto, Byun abriu o armário onde guardava os livros e pegou o primeiro livro da primeira prateleira, esta que fora reservada para os livros físicos que publicou e ele organizava em data de lançamento. Admirando a capa simples, com a cor predominante sendo vermelha e a fonte amarela, o seu nome em cima do título do livro e o nome da editora com o seu logo no canto inferior esquerdo, lembrou-se da sua falecida esposa comemorando com ele quando foi publicado a primeira edição daquele livro e quando ganhou os primeiros prêmios com ele. Lembrou-se também da direita política organizando protestos contra a esquerda, falando durante a marcha coisas como: _ “Byun Baekhyun não irá influenciar nossas crianças, Frida Khalo não irá influenciar nossas crianças...” _ Lembrou-se, principalmente, de Minseok, foi ele quem mais o incentivou a entrar na carreira de escritor e foi com ele que conversava mais sobre as ideias de Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels, uma dessas conversas foi a principal base para escrever aquele livro e até dedicou o livro para ele. 

Agora com a foto que tirou dos amigos em mãos em 1975, esta que fora tirada dois anos antes de Minseok vir a falecer, se encontrava com lágrimas nos olhos e se sentindo culpado por ter separado o grupo, porque, depois do dia que soube que ele havia morrido, parou de ir à oficina e os outros pararam de se reunir lá, evidentemente, e também evitava ver eles de qualquer forma, seja em notícias ou se esbarrando sem querer na rua. Com isso, não soube mais nada sobre alguém do grupo e, naquele ponto, era impossível conseguir entrar em contato novamente com Sehun ou Jongin, que eram, agora, um diretor de cinema aposentado que lançou diversos filmes famosos e um cantor renomado que tem uma carreira longa de sucessos, ganhando em premiações como o American Music Awards, o Grammy e o MTV Video Music Awards, respectivamente.

Tinha dito à sua neta que a morte do mais velho não lhe afetava mais, porém ela ainda mexia com Baekhyun, tanto quanto a morte da sua esposa.

— 72 anos nas costas e ainda chorando por algo que aconteceu há mais de 40 anos. Vai tomar no cu, Baekhyun. — Xingou-se limpando as lágrimas que tinha no rosto com as mãos, mas continuava a chorar.


	7. 1977

Baekhyun estava perdido no mundo agora com uma mochila nas costas, que continha algumas roupas, pertences pessoais e um salário e meio. Com quase 30 anos, resolveu morar sozinho, indo contra a ideia dos seus pais de herdar a casa onde morava, que não era muito grande mas tinha um valor alto, depois que foi demitido da empresa onde trabalhava após o seu chefe descobrir que ele era bissexual.

Encontrou Kyungsoo e Junmyeon bebendo na parte de fora do bar, mas ao contrário das caras felizes, que sempre tinham quando todos iam ali aos fins de semana, ambos estavam com um semblante melancólico e bem abatido.

— Oi, Baekhyun. — Os dois cumprimentam ele, mesmo tentando disfarçar o fato que estavam muito bêbados.

— Nunca vi vocês assim, o que rolou? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Semana passada, não sei se você se lembra, saiu no jornal que uma pessoa morreu por overdose por heroína… — Kyungsoo começava a explicar com a cabeça baixa, tentando disfarçar a cara de choro.

— Sim, eu vi, era alguém que vocês conheciam? Eu sinto muito. — Baekhyun diz triste, se solidarizando com a dor deles.

— Você também conhecia, era Minseok. — Junmyeon respondeu receoso, pegando Byun de surpresa.

A notícia da morte do mais velho mexeu com ele mais do que imaginava. Baekhyun estava sempre lá fazendo companhia a ele quando ia ao bar sozinho, para beber junto com ele, para rir junto com e, principalmente, para cuidar dele cada vez que passava do limite que conseguia aguentar enquanto bebia. Agora, com a cabeça baixa e lágrimas nos seus olhos, encarava a mesa de plástico branca com a ilusão de ter os dois copos de vidro e uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade no seu lado e outras três garrafas vazias ao lado de Minseok.

Sentiu a mão de Kyungsoo apertando o seu ombro, em forma de consolo, mas preferia que fosse a de Minseok, usando o ombro para se equilibrar e rindo de uma piada, que fazia sentido só na sua cabeça.

— A gente vai ir pra oficina, Baekhyun. Por favor, se cuida. — Já em pé, Junmyeon falou recebendo de Byun como resposta um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

— Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês, sinto muito. — Uma mulher se aproxima e senta na mesa. Pela voz, Baekhyun reconhece ela com a dona daquele bar, esta que futuramente seria a sua esposa e a mãe do seu único filho.

— Não precisa sentir nada. Só me traga o whisky mais forte que tiver aí. — Pediu a ela, que prontamente traz a garrafa da bebida com dois copos de dose.

— Por conta da casa. — Disse a mulher enchendo os copos pela metade.

— Hoje saí da casa onde eu morava, perdi o meu emprego e o meu melhor amigo. — Baekhyun começou a desabafar, virando a dose que a dona tinha dado e enchendo o copo. — Meu chefe me demitiu porque não queria perder a porra da clientela que a empresa tinha por causa de um funcionário bissexual e pra não ser mais humilhado pelos meus pais, mais do que já fui enquanto morava com eles, saí de lá e agora descubro que uma das únicas pessoas que se importava comigo morreu. — Desabafava para a mulher com raiva e ela, por sua vez, ouvia sem falar nada e bebia a sua dose aos poucos.

— Vá encontrar seus outros amigos nessa oficina que aquele cara te falou. Moro em cima do bar, pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser e deixe essa mochila aqui. — A dona do bar falou para ele, assim que terminou de ouvir o desabafo.

Baekhyun deu de ombros e foi até a oficina pela última vez na vida, trazendo consigo a garrafa de whisky na mão. Lá encontrou Sehun e Jongin indo embora, já fechando o velho portão enferrujado.

O casal eram sempre os últimos a sair da oficina, porque aquele era o único local que conseguiam ter a privacidade que queriam, enquanto ambos moravam ainda com os pais deles, e o grupo nunca se importou. Naquele dia, ficaram conversando sobre o que Minseok significava para eles.

— Deixem que eu feche. — Se meteu no meio dos dois e abriu um espaço suficiente para conseguir entrar.

— Baekhyun… — Jongin iria começar a falar, mas Byun o interrompe.

— Vão embora. Quero ficar sozinho.

— Até amanhã, então. — Sehun diz puxando a mão do namorado, que relutava com a decisão de ir embora.

— Até… Eu acho. — Baekhyun respondeu incerto.

Sozinho, Byun deita no sofá e começa a chorar cada vez mais, relembrando os momentos que passou junto com o mais velho em cada canto da oficina e ficando bêbado com o restante da garrafa que tinha trazido. Antes de ir embora, foi até a parede que Yixing tinha grafitado e pegou a foto dos nove, onde o chinês colou na parede no primeiro dia que estiveram alí, para si.

Quando voltou ao bar, encontrou a mulher fechando o local e depois entrou junto com ela em uma porta lateral, que tinha uma escada onde levava até a casa dela. Ficou morando com ela alí por mais 20 anos, se casando em 1980 e teve um filho em 1982.

A partir desse dia, o grupo começou se afastar ainda mais uns dos outros, evitando de se verem em qualquer lugar, mas, de forma indireta, eram ainda próximos com o filho de Junmyeon brigando com um outro homem pela filha de Chanyeol, a garota que gostavam da faculdade, mas ela escolheu o outro; com a esposa de Jongdae dando aulas de artes para os filhos de Yixing e Kyungsoo, com a filha adotiva de Sehun e Jongin lendo os livros de Baekhyun e, agora, com as netas do escritor e de Chanyeol se conhecendo naquelas férias de julho.


	8. 2020

Já havia se passado uma semana das férias de Wendy. Durante esse tempo, a garota que estava procurando o gato do avô dela em um outro dia, que se chamava Park Sooyoung, era mais alta que Seungwan, porém era dois anos mais nova que ela, ia na casa de Baekhyun brincar com a neta dele e vice-versa. Mesmo morando na mesma quadra e com as meninas ficando a cada dia mais próximas, Byun nunca viu pessoalmente o avô da garota, porque quando levou Wendy para brincar com ela ou acompanhava Sooyoung de volta, ficava na esquina olhando elas irem, mesmo tendo uma curiosidade em conhecer ele.

Na tarde daquele sábado, Sooyoung e Wendy brincavam, principalmente, de amarelinha, feita com giz azul e amarelo na calçada a frente da casa do avô da Park. Era a vez de Seungwan, mas, quando iria para a sétima casa, pisou na linha sem perceber.

— Há, pisou na linha. — A mais alta exclamou, apontando para o pé da outra. Frustrada, Wendy lhe entrega a pedrinha e senta no chão.

— Sabe que horas são, tio? — Ainda sentada, Seungwan perguntou ao velho, que ficava sempre sentado em uma cadeira de plástico na frente da sua casa quando as garotas brincavam na rua, olhando pelas frestas do portão de grade.

— São quatro horas. — Se levantou e respondeu ela, olhando de cima. — 'Tá na hora de você voltar. — Disse, já abrindo o portão.

— Ah, não, vô. — Sooyoung choraminga. — Só mais meia horinha.

— Joy, é melhor não. — Assim como Baekhyun tratava carinhosamente Seungwan por Wendy, o avô de Sooyoung tinha um apelido para ela também. — Vamos? — Apontou os braços para o caminho que sempre iam.

— Vai deixar a casa aberta? — Joy apontou para as janelas abertas enquanto respondia e ele entrou rapidamente para fechar as janelas e trancar a porta.

— Meu vô demoraria uns 7 minutos pra fazer isso que ele fez. — Wendy comentou com a garota enquanto via o avô da mais nova fechar a casa, o que fez a outra soltar um riso singelo.

— Ele era personal trainer e, mesmo tendo se aposentado há uns 15 anos atrás, não perdeu a forma. — Sooyoung diz chutando a pedra, que usou na amarelinha, para deixar junto os gizes.

Demorou um minuto até chegarem na esquina, próximo de onde era a casa de Baekhyun, e a garota iria se despedir de Seungwan com um abraço, o que era tradicional entre elas, mas Wendy recusa.

— Por que você não vêm? — a neta de Byun propõem ao velho.

— Boa ideia, Wannie. — Joy diz vibrando de alegria.

— Como assim? — O avô da amiga perguntou confuso. — Você 'tá com medo de voltar sozinha?

— Não é isso, tio. É o meu vô. — Wendy explicou para ele.

— Ele 'tá passando bem? Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou, agora, assustado.

— Também não é isso. — A menina respondeu rindo, deixando-o mais aliviado. — Vocês poderiam se conhecer, certeza que iam se dar bem.

— Ela tem razão, vamos, vô. — Sooyoung tenta convencer o avô a ir.

— Como tem tanta certeza que eu vou me dar bem com o seu avô, Seungwan? — Ele questionou curioso.

— Vocês são velhos. Se duvidar tem até a mesma idade.

É… Baekhyun tinha 72 anos e Chanyeol iria completar 72 anos em novembro.

— Tudo bem, eu vou. — O Park disse dando de ombros, fazendo com que Joy pulasse de alegria.

— Vô, cheguei. Joy e vô dela também vieram. — Wendy diz em um tom de voz alto o suficiente para que Baekhyun a escutasse.

— Entrem. — Byun respondeu com um, também, tom alto de voz.

Enquanto Seungwan puxava Sooyoung até a cozinha, para pegar algumas guloseimas, Chanyeol entrava tímido e encolhido se deparando com uma pessoa velha de estatura baixa na frente de um notebook escrevendo algo.

— Senta aí no sofá cara. Quer um café? Acabei de fazer. — Baekhyun oferece enquanto terminava de escrever.

— Não, muito obrigado. — Respondeu sentado no sofá, olhando os detalhes da casa dele.

— Granola com iogurte? — Ofereceu outra coisa dessa vez, no tempo em que desligava o notebook.

— Já comi em casa. Só vim trazer a sua neta mesmo, mas ela achou uma boa ideia a gente se conhecer. — Disse, dando uma risada sem graça por causa da timidez.

— Ah... Entendo, entendo. — Byun diz, deixando o aparelho em cima da sua cama, para guardar depois. — Quer jogar uma partida de truco? — Perguntou colocando granola em um copo e preenchendo o resto com iogurte de coco.

— Tudo bem.

Baekhyun deixa o copo em cima da mesa de centro da sala e pegou uma caixa de madeira, onde guardava todas as cartas de baralho que tinha, retirando de lá as cartas que geralmente usa para jogar truco. À medida que ia dando as cartas para Chanyeol, ele foi percebendo que o homem à sua frente era muito familiar.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Byun perguntou para ter a certeza da sua suposição, para ter a certeza que estava na frente de um velho amigo.

— É Chanyeol. — Respondeu, receoso.

— Nem fodendo. — Baekhyun falou, desacreditado e boquiaberto, esquecendo que também tinha duas crianças ali observando a cena enquanto comiam.

— Você me conhece? — Indagou confuso e com um pouco de medo.

— Sou eu, porra, Baekhyun. — Afirmou com grande felicidade.

Sem responder nada, Chanyeol se levanta, sendo seguido pelo outro e o abraça depois de anos sem o ver.

— Parece que os dois já se conheciam antes. — Joy comentou da cozinha, quando se abraçaram.

— Seu avô e o meu eram amigos de longa data, pelo jeito. Mas olha que fofo. — Wendy aponta para Chanyeol, que tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Então estou prestes a jogar truco com o ilustríssimo escritor Byun Baekhyun. — O Park fala depois de se desvincular do abraço.

— Que, por sinal, tem 72 anos muitos bem vividos e agora com 50 dólares seus na minha mão. — Baekhyun diz, deixando Chanyeol com uma cara de tacho e as garotas na cozinha confusas.


	9. 1984

— Baekhyun, você já achou a casa? — A esposa dele perguntava sobre a mudança que planejavam desde que o filho completou 2 anos, já que ainda moravam no sobrado do bar, este que fechou há alguns anos atrás.

— Eu achei algumas opções com algumas imobiliárias. Pretende escolher quando? — Byun respondeu, colocando o filho no berço.

— Tenta marcar horário pra amanhã entre à uma hora e às cinco, mas se não tiver, marque para essa semana. Quero resolver isso logo. — Ela falou se sentando do sofá.

— Tudo bem, mas acalme-se, não precisa ter pressa — Pegou a lista telefônica, que tinha as páginas amarelas, e procurou na seção da letra "I" os telefones das imobiliárias marcados com uma caneta.

— Esse sobrado é pequeno até p'ra 2 pessoas e daqui a pouco o nosso filho já vai 'tá crescido o suficiente para deixar o espaço menor ainda. — Comentou com o marido, que deu de ombros enquanto discava o número da primeira imobiliária.

No tempo em que fazia as ligações para marcar os horários e a mulher fazia o filho dormir cantarolando baixo e balançando o berço devagar, um carro bate em uma placa de sinalização que havia na frente do sobrado, com que fez o bebê acordar assustado e o casal preocupado.

— Caralho… — Baekhyun falou quando viu a situação do carro da janela da casa, que tinha visão para a rua. — Eu vou ver se dá pra ajudar eles. — Saiu correndo com a chave do seu próprio carro, sendo seguido pela mulher com a criança no colo.

Lá em baixo, Byun se depara com a placa caída, o carro amassado e um homem desesperado pedindo ajuda para a esposa grávida dele, que estava em trabalho de parto.

— Por favor, alguém me ajuda. — O homem implorou, chorando.

— Cara, pega ela e vai no meu carro. — Baekhyun se despediu da própria mulher com um beijo e do filho também, mas na cabeça.

— Obrigado… Baekhyun. — Chanyeol o reconhece, mesmo estando com barba e uma feição mais cansada, diferente do que era da última vez que viu o outro.

— Meu carro é aquele vermelho do outro lado da rua. — Disse, pegando o braço da mulher e passando no pescoço.

Depois de terem colocado ela no carro, Baekhyun dirige com o máximo que consegue de velocidade até o hospital e ajuda a levá-la até o quarto, para realizar o nascimento da criança.

— Vou ficar no lado de fora até dar tudo certo com o teu bebê. Parabéns pelo filho. — Falou com a mão no ombro dele.

— Muito obrigado.

— Por nada. — Baekhyun saiu e, no tempo em que aguardava Chanyeol, acendeu um baseado.

Depois de uma hora, a filha de Park nasceu com saúde e após pegar a criança, de ter um tempo a sós com a esposa e do médico ter dado as orientações e pedir os documentos para o preenchimento da Declaração do Nascido Vivo, ele vai ao encontro do Byun, que agora finalizava o cigarro de maconha.

— Mano, você ainda fuma? — Park perguntou, surpreso.

— Sim, o que é que tem? — Falou, jogando fora o que restou.

— O teu pulmão deve estar de outra cor. Vive, no máximo, 50 anos.

— A audácia… Aposta quanto? — Baekhyun diz como o desafiasse a algo.

— 50 doláres.

— Fechado. Mas foi tudo bem lá? Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — Se solidarizou.

— Preciso de alguns documentos que, na pressa, eu esqueci em casa.

— Não deve estar no carro?

— Não sei.

Os dois voltam para a casa de Baekhyun e encontram o carro sendo levado por um caminhão de reboque e a mulher dele se aproximando. 

— Deu certo lá? — Ela indagou.

— Deu sim, mas ele esqueceu de alguns documentos e eu achei que estivessem no carro dele.

— Só tinha documento do carro. — Entregou-lhe alguns papéis.

— Obrigado. — Chanyeol a agradece.

— Eu vou levar para a casa dele. — Byun diz.

— Se cuida, eu te amo. — A mulher pede.

— Eu também te amo.

Chanyeol morava a uns 50 km longe de Baekhyun e demorou uma hora até chegarem lá. O Park pega os documentos que o médico havia dito que precisa, não demorando muito para achar. No caminho de volta para o hospital, os dois conversam:

— Você mora na puta que pariu, mano, uma hora de viagem. — Byun desabafou.

— Como você é exagerado, Baekhyun.

— Você vai pagar a gasolina.

— Que seja. Mas você sabe como estão os outros? — Chanyeol questionou curioso.

— Sei a mesma coisa que você. Sei que Sehun lançou um filme novo e que Jongin ganhou em algumas categorias do Grammy, os outros eu nunca mais vi. 

— Será que eles ainda estão juntos?

— Só dá pra saber se os fotógrafos flagrarem eles juntos, mas eu não vou atrás disso.

— Ué, então como você sabe sobre eles? Achei que você ainda falava com ele.

— Minha mulher curte o que eles fazem. Mas da onde que você tirou que eu falo ainda com eles? — Baekhyun perguntou confuso.

— Você é famoso.

— Eu não sou famoso, Chanyeol.

— Como não? Depois da fogueira com os seus livros que o povo da direita fez no protesto do ano passado, você virou o queridinho de muitos e pior que o diabo para outros. — O Park diz, tirando algumas risadas de Baekhyun, o fazendo relembrar.

Em 1983, o grupo de apoiadores da direita política mais conhecido organizou um protesto junto com um “boicote” às livrarias e outros comércios que vendem o conteúdo de pessoas que apoiam abertamente o comunismo. A coisa que mais marcou o protesto, que fora transmitido até pela televisão, foi a fogueira de livros e outras coisas feita no meio da rua. Mesmo a ideia sendo de promover o boicote, os livros foram comprados nas próprias livrarias, por exemplo.

— Mano. — Byun começou a rir muito. — Os caras queriam boicotar os lugares que vendem as coisas, mas compraram essas mesmas coisas p'ra fazer aquela fogueira nos próprios lugares. 

— Eles foram muito burros. — Chanyeol também começa a rir.

— É uma boa lembrança pra mim.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, se despediram e a última vez que se viram foi alguns dias depois, quando Baekhyun levou a filha de Chanyeol e sua mulher de volta para casa.


	10. 2020

Nas últimas semanas de julho, Wendy e Joy ficaram bem mais próximas e Baekhyun e Chanyeol voltaram a ser bem próximos, como era na juventude deles, jogando partidas de truco e falando o que aconteceu com eles desde de 1984. E com essa reaproximação, quando os pais das garotas vieram buscá-las de volta, diferente dos outros anos, não se sentiram sozinhos.

Park Chanyeol sempre seguia as páginas do escritor, do diretor de cinema e do cantor no Facebook, mas nunca teve coragem de mandar uma mensagem para eles e não conseguiu achar algum tipo de contato com os outros amigos, porém naquele dia mandou um  _ “Eae, lembra de mim?”  _ para Sehun.

Morando no México desde 2010, Oh Sehun vivia agora um estilo de vida pacato, desde que se aposentou, ao lado do marido, que estava preparando o seu último álbum de estúdio naquele ano, e raramente atualizava a sua página no Facebook, mas todo dia recebia milhares de mensagens de fãs, mesmo não entendo o porquê de ainda ter relevância, entretanto a mensagem que recebeu de uma pessoa em específico chamou muito a sua atenção.

_ “Me atende agora” _ . Respondeu Chanyeol pela mensagem e o ligou por vídeo chamada.

— Oi. — Park disse acenando a mão, assim que atendeu a ligação.

— Vai chamar o seu pai. — Sehun falou desacreditado, batendo levemente o braço de uma outra pessoa que estava ao seu lado. — Caralho, Chanyeol, você envelheceu bem para um cara que já usou de tudo. Diria que você tivesse uns 55 anos. — Contou a ele, surpreso com a boa aparência.

— Trabalhei como personal trainer por boa parte da minha vida, depois que eu me casei não usei mais nada. — Respondeu. — E pra uma pessoa mão de vaca, você também envelheceu bem. — Brincou com ele.

— A audácia… — Sehun fingiu estar se sentindo ofendido.

— Mas conhecendo o que eu conheço de você, certamente só gastava sem pensar para a produção dos filmes e do resto reclamava dos preços, mesmo sendo um burguês safado nato. Mas os teus filmes são muitos bons, mandou bem.

— Ah… Obrigado.

— O que você quer, Sehun? — O marido dele havia chegado na sala com uma expressão cansada.

— Manda oi pro Chanyeol. — Sehun virou a sua câmera, deixando Park com a visão de Jongin na porta, que tinha os seus cabelos grisalhos e atualmente usava óculos.

— Ah, oi, Chanyeol. — Falou dando de ombros e depois percebeu de qual Chanyeol ele estava falando.

— Quanto tempo, Jongin. — Diz quando tem a visão do casal sentado no sofá.

— Caralho, você tá vivo… — Jongin diz surpreso. — Sabe dos outros, por acaso? — Perguntou aflito pois queria saber notícias.

— Por coincidência do destino e por culpa do meu gato, minha neta e a neta de Baekhyun se conheceram e se tornaram amigas. Um dia, a neta dele deu a ideia de conhecer o avô dela, que eu não sabia que era ele até o momento que nos reencontramos. Mas, os outros, acho que devem ter morrido já.

Enquanto Chanyeol, Sehun e Jongin botavam o papo de anos em dia, Baekhyun podava as flores para colocar em um vaso na mesa de centro da sua sala, deixando-a minimamente enfeitada, e olhava as pessoas, acompanhadas ou não, passando às vezes por aquela rua, fazendo uma caminhada.

— Boa tarde. — Uma mulher idosa que estava com o seu marido passou na frente da casa e o cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde. — Respondeu com as flores selecionadas nas mãos.

— Baekhyun? — O homem que a acompanhava o reconhece.

— Você é aquele escritor que os livros foram queimados em 1983? — A mulher indagou. — Se for, prazer em conhecer.

— Sim, sou eu.

— Eu conheço ele antes disso acontecer. — Falou o marido dela.

— De onde me conhece, então? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso.

— Não se lembra da oficina que eu, você, Chanyeol, Minseok, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo e os outros nos reuníamos?

— Quem é você? — Questionou, surpreso.

— Sou o Jongdae.

Byun abre o portão e dá um abraço, de forma desajeitada por causa das flores, em Jongdae.

— Entrem, entrem. — Ele adentrou a casa e começou a ajeitar o vaso. — Mano, você mudou muito, nem te reconheci.

— Enfim, como 'tá a vida? — Puxou o assunto quando se sentou no sofá.

— 'Tá indo Jongdae, 'tá indo. Me casei com a dona do bar que a gente sempre ia, mas ela morreu ano passado, tive um filho e agora sou avô de uma menina. — Baekhyun respondeu colocando a última flor no vaso. — Querem algo?

— Se não for muito incômodo, queria um copo de água. — A esposa de Jongdae pediu.

— Sabia que você e a dona daquele bar iriam ficar juntos alguma hora. — Jongdae comentou.

— Como assim? — Byun indagou confuso e também entregou o copo para a mulher.

— Ela era muito afim de você, isso era óbvio.

— Eu nem percebia. — Disse, dando de ombros. — Mas assim, faz alguns dias que eu reencontrei o Chanyeol também.

— Que saudades do Chanyeol, mano, como que ele 'tá?

— 'Tá bem, também tem uma neta, que ficou amiga da minha.

— Queria muito ver ele, mas é melhor a gente voltar para a casa. — Diz depois de verificar o relógio no pulso.

— Passa aí qualquer hora e te levo na casa dele.

Na semana seguinte, Jongdae volta na casa de Baekhyun e se reencontra com Chanyeol alí mesmo, já que ele estava lá jogando truco, como quase todo dia.

— Eu esqueci de te contar, Baekhyun, mas aproveitando que o Jongdae tá aqui, consegui falar com o Sehun e com o Jongin. — Chanyeol compartilha a notícia com eles.

— Peraí, eles não estão morando no México? — Jongdae perguntou atônito.

— Sim, eles estão. Foi por vídeo chamada. — Park explicou para ele.

— Então liga aí. — Baekhyun pediu animado.

Chanyeol liga por vídeo chamada para Sehun, que depois de dois minutos tocando o telefone atende ele e se surpreende com o Jongdae e o Byun na chamada.

— Sehun, seu burguês safado, agora tá vivendo uma vida de luxo no México depois de aposentado. — Byun brinca com ele.

— Vai se foder, Baekhyun. — O Oh falou rindo.

— Mano, que saudades de vocês atazanando minha vida. — Jongin contou, se relembrando dos momentos com eles.

— Pode deixar que, a partir de agora, eu vou encher o seu saco todos os dias. — Jongdae disse.

— Meu bem, segure o celular, vou pegar uma coisa. — Sehun entrega o celular na mão de Jongin, que olha para o celular confuso.

— Vai pegar o que? — O cantor perguntou interessado ao marido.

— Aonde ele foi? — Baekhyun indagou.

— Eu não se- — Jongin foi interrompido porque o próprio desligou a chamada sem querer e ligou de novo em seguida.

— Mano. — Chanyeol disse, rindo com os outros. — Por que você desligou?

— Foi sem querer. — Respondeu, rindo também.

— O que aconteceu pra todo mundo tá rindo? — O Oh perguntou assim que voltou.

— Nada não, meu bem. O que você trouxe? — O cantor respondeu.

— Baekhyun, te dei dinheiro comprando os seus livros pra minha filha, que queria muito eles, e pelo nome de nossa amizade e desse dinheiro você tá devendo um autógrafo para ela. — Sehun falou em tom de piada, mostrando um dos livros dele.

— Deu dinheiro, na verdade, pras livrarias, não ganho porra nenhuma. Peça o autógrafo para elas — Byun explicou, mas também entrou na brincadeira.

Os cinco continuaram a conversar sobre o que aconteceu com eles, sobre alguns assuntos que discutiam quando se reuniam na oficina com as piadas internas que o grupo tinha, entre outras coisas durante 2 horas e meia de chamada.

— Não desliguem agora. — Park pediu. — Baekhyun, você tem câmera de polaroid que funcione aqui?

— Eu tenho, mas eu nunca usei ela. Pra que você quer?

— Vamos tirar três fotos. — Deu a ideia que deixou todo mundo confuso. — Assim, deixe um telefone aparecendo só o Sehun e liga para o Jongin com outro, p'ra todo mundo aparecer e cada um fica com uma foto.

— Que ideia de jerico, mas eu quero fazer. — Jongdae comentou, soltando uma risada.

Chanyeol configura as funções que sabe da câmera dada pelo Byun e a deixa em cima do rack, num ângulo que dê para ver todos, depois se posiciona para as fotos junto com os outros.

Byun Baekhyun, agora, tem 5 fotos. A foto que ele tirou dos amigos; a do grupo quando acharam a oficina; a dele mesmo tirada por Minseok; a dele e Sehun no Woodstock e a dos que reencontrou, com Chanyeol entre Jongdae segurando o telefone com a chamada de Sehun, que fazia um “V” com uma mão, e Baekhyun segurando o telefone com a chamada de Jongin, que fingia estar abraçando ele com um braço, compondo ela.


End file.
